FairyLoid Academy!
by XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX
Summary: Lucy baru saja masuk sekolah Fairy-Loid academy! Bertemu teman baru dan teman lama,memang awalnya asyik sih... Tapi sekolahnya kok... CHAPTER 7 UPDATE!
1. The FairyLoid Academy

Kembali lagi ke author Gaje dan Kece dan eperiting ini!

Sebelumnya, aku nulis fic yang one-shot...

Makanya sekarang aku mau buat yang panjang!~

Crossover : Fairy Tail x Vocaloid (mereka bukan punyaku!)

Fairy~Loid Academy

Lucy POV

KRING!

KRING!

SIOMAY 1 DUA RIBUU! (kata bang siomay)

KRI-

"Ahhh! Berisik! Nih ganggu tidur aja!"kataku sambil melempar jam wekerku.

GREK

"Lucy-nee! Cepat! Hari ini kau mulai masuk sekolah Fairy Loid Academy kan? Mau terlambat?"kata adikku, Levy, kelas 2 SMP.

"Trus kenapa?"tanyaku lagi.

"Udah jem 7.15."katanya

..."Eh?" "HAAHH?!"teriakku kaget, sekaligus panik.

Aku pun melempar baju tidurku, mandi dengan SerSan (serius tapi santai), Make baju ala Sersan Keroro (?), Makan ngebut sampai maag dan akhirnya tiba 7.29.

"Duhhh...akhirnya sampai"kataku kecapean lari.

BRUK!

"A-aduduh... maaf!"teriak gadis berambut biru, kuncir 2.

"Tidak, aku juga yang salah.."kataku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Aku Miku Hatsune. Kau?"katanya.

"Lucy Heartfillia."kataku.

"OI! Luce!"teriak seseorang.

"Natsu! Mana yang lain?"tanyaku.

"Wendy, Lisanna, Gray, Seriza dan Juvia udah baris"katanya.

"Gawat! Sudah dulu ya,Miku!"kataku.

"Iya!"katanya.

Akhirnya, aku dan Natsu pun bisa berbaris di barisan normal. Bukan barisan orang telat. Dan belum lama kemudian, upacara dimulai.

"Ehmm... kepada murid-murid baru disini, kami perkenalkan, kepala sekolah kami... yaitu.."kata salah satu guru.

"Kepala sekolahnya pasti kece!"kata Lucy.

"Pasti cantik~"kata Wendy.

"...Dipersilahkan, Tako Luka."lanjut guru tersebut.

Murid-murid (plus aku) langsung cengo dan nganga begitu ngeliat kepala sekolah kita bukan manusia. Natsu ngiler aja tuh ngeliatnya...

"Mari kita menyanyikan lagu sekolah kita! Musik~"kata Tako Luka.

_Maguro Tabetai!~  
Maguro Tabetai!~  
Maguro Tabetai!~  
_

Dan tuh lagu diulang selama 387 kali...

...

INI SEKOLAH APAAN,YA? MASA LAGU SEKOLAH CUMA KATA-KATANYA 'AKU MAU MAKAN TUNA~' GITU?! KEPALA SEKOLAHNYA JUGA GA BERES!

"...Kayaknya gw batal sekolah disini..."kata Seriza sambil merinding.

"Gw mau pulang"kata Gray sambil gemetar.

"Juvia juga mau pulang kalau Gray-sama pulang!"kata Juvia.

KIIIINGG!

Tiba-tiba ada satu guru yang langsung merebut mike-nya dari KepSek Takoyaki kita...(?)

"Sekian sampai disini upacara kita, silahkan masuk ke kelas. Daftar kelas sudah ditempelkan di belakang kantin. Sekian"kata guru itu.

Murid-murid Cuma pada kebingungan aja. Nih sekolah niat gak sih? Dan aku berharap, adekku ga masuk sini!

~Daftar Kelas~

Kelas 10 A:

Hatsune Miku

Kagamine Len

Kagamine Rin

Luka Megurine

Lucy Heartfillia

Gray Fullbuster

Jellal Fernandez

Kaito

Author-chan (?) #abaikan

Natsu Dragneel

Juvia Loxar

Romeo Conbolt

Lisanna Strauss

IA

Seriza Marvell

Wendy Marvell

Megpoid Gumi.

"Waaahhh! Kita semua sekelas!"teriak Wendy kesenengan.

"Kyaaa! Mohon bantuannya Gray-sama!"kata Juvia.

"Natsu, jangan ngusilin murid lain,ya!"kata Lucy

"Iya... Tapi kalo kukerjain boleh kan?"kata Natsu

"Itu mah sama saja!"kata Seriza.

"Hey kalian! Cepat ke kelas!"teriak salah satu guru yang berambut merah scarlet.

"Baik bu..."kata kami semua.

~Class 10 A~

"Wendy, aku duduk sebelahmu,ya!"kataku

"Boleh~"kata Wendy.

GREK

Tiba-tiba saja ada anak orang lain (pasti lah!) yang duduk tepat di belakang Wendy.

"Aku Romeo Conbolt."katanya

"Aku Wendy Marvell"kata Wendy

... HENING...(?)

"Luce! Aku duduk didepanmu ya!"kata Natsu.

"HEY! Jangan ngisengin gw!"larang ku.

"Tenang Lucy~ Ada aku sama Gray sama Juvia kok!~"kata Seriza.

"Wahh~ Senengnya bisa sekelas sama mereka!"gumamku.

GREK

"Semuanya duduk! Aku wali kelas disini. Namaku Erza Scarlet! Salam kenal!"kata sensei Erza dengan _death glare_ andalannya.

"Eh, itu kan guru yang tadi!"kata Juvia.

"Bener juga ye! Serem.."kata Gray.

"Nah semuanya! Perkenalan kita sampai disini! Besok pagi, ada pr untuk kalian!"lanjut sensei.

"Buset! Langsung ada pr? Ga nyantai banget!"kata Seriza ngomel.

"... Bawakan saya Strawberry Cake!"perintah Erza sensei.

GUBRAK! Seisi kelas tumbang.

Apa jadinya ya, sekolahanku ini?  
TO BE CONTINUED

Review Semua~

Sekalian bawain Cheese Cake buat author!#gaadayg mau

Keep Reading!


	2. Meet all friends in 10-A!

Haaaaaii~ kembali ke Author Gaje satu ini!

Len : Author! Gw mau nanya!

Author : NAPA?! KOMPLEN?!

Len : Ga jadi... *kabur*

Saying Hello

Lucy POV  
"Hahh... Pagi semuaa..."kataku lesu.

Gimana ga lesu kalo pulang jem 7, dengerin lagu Takoyaki Kepsek 387 kali!

"Pagi... Hwaaahh! Lucy-san..."kata Wendy

"Kamu semalam ga tidur?"tanya Juvia

"Mana mungkin. PR Strawberry Cake-nya gimana?!"kata Seriza.

"...SERIUS?! GW KIRA ITU BERCANDA! GW CUMA BUAT PR MAT A (?) DOANG!"teriak Lucy panik.

...

"Pasrah aja lah!"kata Natsu tiba tiba.

"Natsu..."kata Gray.

"Ape?"tanya Natsu.

"LU UDAH BUAT PR MAT A BELOM?!"bisik Gray kenceng

"Ssstt! Be-lom!"bisik Natsu kenceng.

"Nyalin yuk! Daripada ntar diomelin ibu anas- Teto-sensei!"kata Gray.

"Okeh! Wendy! Pinjem PR Mat A!"kata Natsu.

"Nih"kata Wendy santai

"Woi! WOI! GW IKUT NYALIN!"teriak Author yang belom bikin.

"Heh! Lu nyatet sama ENS (temen) sana!"usir Natsu.

GREK  
Erza-sensei memasuki kelas.

"Ehmmm... Sebelumnya, mari kita saling kenal satu sama lain dulu! CEPET! KENALAN!"teriak sensei seperti ngomelin kalo anaknya ngompol.

"iyaa...IYA! Eh, aku Natsu Dragneel, lo?"tanya Natsu SOPAN.

"Oh. Gw Kagamine Len. Ini kembaran gw, Kagamine Rin"kata Len.

"Hai~ Aku Miku!"kata Miku teriak-teriak.

"Aku Juvia..."kata Juvia pelan.

"Oke! Salam kenal Via-chi!"kata Miku.

"HAH? VIA-CHI?"tanya Juvia kebingungan.

"A-aku, Lisanna Strauss"kata Lisanna

"Tau. Kamu sama Jellal dari Fairy Tail kan? Makanya gw kenal!" kata Gray.

"Aku Kaito Shion. Tuh Guru Ajaib ga ngasih nama keluarga gw di daftar nama kelas."kata Kaito

"Aku Jellal Fernandez..."kata Jellal

"Aku Gumi~ Ini Megurine Luka! _Yoroshiku_~"kata Gumi

"A-ah... Aku Wendy Marvell, Ini kakakku Seriza Marvell" kata Wendy

Kelas menjadi sangat ribut sekali! Aku pusing kenalan!

"CUKUP! SEMUA DUDUK!"kata Erza sensei.

Murid-murid diem, cengo ditempat. Aku Cuma bingung. Nih guru jahat banget!

"Ehm, sebelumnya... Kumpulkan PR saya!"kata Erza sensei.

"Woi! Gimana nih! Gw ga buat kue!"kata Miku

"Ssst! Gw juga kagak!"kata Lucy.

Untung, 2 malaikat jatuh dari surga #eh ke Fairyloid Academy. Yaitu Seriza dan Wendy yang ngasih. CUMA mereka.

"Hoh~ Lengkap juga! Ada Ceri sama Es Krim! Nih Kartu UAS!"kata Erza sensei.

Kartu UAS? Baru masuk kok udah UAS ya? -_-

"Kita butuh Ketua Kelas, wakil sama Sekretaris! Ada yang mau?" tanya Sensei.

"Aku mau!"kata Natsu. "Lu ga pantes! GW!"teriak Gray

"GW!"teriak Len. "GW! LU PADA DIEM!"teriak Kaito.

"SUDAH-SUDAH! Gray Fullbuster jadi ketua kelas! Wakil Lucy Heartfillia, sekretaris Regi- eh Megurine Luka! NO COMPLAIN!" bentak sensei.

...

HAH?...

AKU?...

"LOH?! KOK MALAH AKU SENSEI?!"kataku protes

"Sudah sensei bilang, ga boleh protes!"katanya ketus.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Luce! Kamu emang pantes kok!"kata Gray

"SOK! Mentang-mentang ketua!"bentakku.

~Istirahat Pagi~

"Aku. Capek"kata Gumi

"Aku juga! Sensei kita kenapa coba!"kataku

"Mungkin emang udah galak dari dulu"kata Lisanna.

"Tapi nyantai dikit aja,lah!"kata Seriza

"Oiya, Seriza, Wendy mana?"tanya Juvia.

"Dia sama temen cowoknya"kata Seriza.

CRIENG! (?)  
"SIAPA?!"tany kita semua kepo.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Romeo Conbolt!"kata Seriza

"BUNTUTI MEREKA!"kata Luka

~~~~~~~Lokasi TKP Wendy berada~~~~~~

"Itu mereka! Sepertinya lope-lopeh sekali!"kata Rin.

"Ahahaha! Romeo-san bisa aja!"kata Wendy

"Sepertinya mereka hepi banget!"kataku

"Wendy-tan juga! Masa kakakmu begitu?"kata Romeo.

CTEK! (?)  
Bisa kurasakan _death glare_ dari Seriza.

"DIA... NGOMONG APA KE ROMEO!"kata Seriza ngamuk

"Romeo-san! Kalo kakakku denger gimana? Bahaya tau! Ruang tata boga aja hampir pecah!"kata Wendy

"Wakakak... Tapi.."kata Romeo menahan tawa.

"ROMEO-SAN..."kata Wendy

"Oke-oke..."kata Romeo beserta tawa kecil.

"WENDY... AWAS LU PAS PULANG!"ancem Seriza

Tak terasa sudah 30 menit, kami pun terbang (?) kekelas.

"Emmm... sebelumnya ada pengumuman dari Kepala Sekolah."kata Erza Sensei.

"Cih, Takoyaki lagi!"kata Natsu

"Kita hari ini pulang jem... 11.00!"kata Erza sensei

"HAH? TAPI SEKARANG KAN JEM 12 SENSEI!"teriak semua murid.

"Beda 1 jem doang! Pulang sana!"usir sensei

Kira-kira aku bakal betah ga ya disini?

TO BE CONTINUED  
REVIEW!~


	3. Club

Hai ketemu lagi ama Author GaJe ini!~

Sebelumnya yang review, sudah saya bales kan?

Mari kita simak cerita kali ini.

IA : Thor, kemarin gw ga muncul

Author : Sori~ Baru inget disekolah!

IA : AAAAUUTHHOOORR!

CLUB

Lucy POV

"Hahh... pagi semua"sapaku dengan sangat lesu.

"Ohayou Lucy! Ngantuk gw!"kata Seriza

"Oiya, Ngomong-ngomong... Wendy, kemaren lu nyaris mati ama Seriz ya?"tanya ku nyindir

"EH? Kok tau?!"kata Wendy kaget

**Flashback on:**

"**Wendy... Tadi kamu ngomong apa ke Romeo?! JUJUR!"kata Seriza galak.**

"**Ahh... i-itu... Romeo-san nanya... Pas kita buat kue, Onee-chan kan... Mau masukin es krim vanilla,mint,stroberi,chocolate, mocca,dan seluruh jenis es krim, makanya pas aku cerita, Romeo-san ngakak"jelas Wendy**

"**Ngapain cerita begituan?!"tanya Seriza lagi**

"**Go-Gomenasaaaiii!"kata Wendy**

**Flashback Off**

"Oh begitu..."kata Lucy.

BRAK!  
Pintu kelas dibuka kencang, IA masuk kelas ngos-ngosan

"Minna! Gawat! Hari ini hari terakhir pemilihan klub!"kata IA

...HAH?!

"Hari terakhir?! Emang mulainya kapan?!"teriakkku.

"2 jam yang lalu"kata Gumi yang nongol tiba-tiba.

"2 jam yang lalu kan sekolah blom buka!"katakku nyolot

"Lu ga liat di agenda Luce? Jangan lu ga beresin buku!"sindir Natsu.

AGENDA?! MANANYA?!

**Catatan : Besok ke sekolah pukul 06.00**

"YANG NULIS SIAPA NOH?!"teriakku lagi sampai tenggorokan kering.

"Udah ga usah dibahas! Lebih baik kamu dan Gray cari deh!"kata Miku.

"Lah?! Kenapa aku sama Gray?"kataku kaget. Merinding, takut dibunuh Juvia.

"Cuma kalian yang belom!"kata IA

"Bentar deh! Kalian milih klub/eskul apa?"tanya Gray

"Masak"kata Wendy, Lisanna dan Miku.

"Juvia sih Seni Air.."kata Juvia

"Aku Drama~ Aku emang suka akting!"kata Seriza.

"Desain baju! Kegemaran ku!"kata Gumi sama Luka

"Gw Padus"kata Kaito

"Apaan lu plagiat gw! Gw juga Padus!"kata Len

"GW JUGA! NANTANG LO PADA?!"tanya Rin ngamuk

"Hehe~ Gw ama Romeofutsal!"kata Natsu

"Waduh, kalo gini kita musti cepet! Ayo Luce!"ajak Gray

"I-Iya!"kata Lucy

~Belum lama setelah keliling sekolah~

"Hey! Hey! Liat deh! Ada couple manis~"kata salah satu murid

"Manis banget! Mesra pula!"kata temennya lagi

Mampus, gimana ga dibilang couple?! Kita masuk berduaan, Gray ngegandeng tangan gw dgn alasan 'Biar lu ga nyasar'. DIKIRA GW ANAK TK?!

"Luce, bentar deh! Gw mau cek klub ini!"kata Gray

"Basket? Emang lu bisa basket Gray?"tanyaku heran.

Heran lah, biasa dia Cuma berantem sama Natsu!

"Bisa!"kata Gray yang nge-shoot bola dari jauh yang bisa ngebuat Lucy ngeblush (Seperti temen Author kalo ngeliat 55307)

"Liat kan? Gw sering main ini dulu!"kata Gray lagi

"Iya tau! Sekarang temenin gw! Gw ga tau mau di klub mana!"kataku panik (Seperti Author di ruang Boga XD)

"Hemmm... mungkin gw tau yang cocok!"kata Gray

~Ruang Musik~

"Nih, lu bisa main piano kan?"tanya Gray

"Bisa! Mau coba gw mainin?"tanyaku

"Sana"kata Gray

Tanpa kusadari aku main sambil nyanyi

_So glad, you've made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me how's your family_

_I have'nt seen them in a while.._

Kulihat Gray yang cengo melihatku..

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and i know why..._

_So in the last time you saw me still burni'n back in my mind_

_You give me rose and i left them there to die.._

_So this is-_

"A-aahh! Cukup! Intinya, kamu ada bakat di piano! Kenapa kamu ga coba masuk piano aja?"tanya Gray yang nge-blush. Dia kalo nge-blush lucu~

"Menurutmu aku ada bakat?"tanyaku. Gray hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah! Aku masuk Piano saja!~"kataku.

Hari ini sangat menyenangkan! Bisa keliling bersama Gray...

TING TONG TING TONG

PEMBERITAHUAN! ANAK-ANAK KELAS 10 HARAP PULANG KARENA PARA GURU AKAN MAKAN CAKE BERSAMA!

"Apaan nih?! Makan Cake bareng-bareng! Gaje amat!"kata Gray

"Hehehe, udah! Ayo pulang Gray!"ajakku

To Be Continued

Aneh kan? Soal kepanikkan Author itu benar loh!

Kalo ga percaya, tanyaa SasUchiKun sama Kuro-hanahime!

Review!


	4. Meet Class 10-B!

Ohayouu!~ (padahal jem 16.00)

MAAF, author baru bisa buat hari ini...

Jellal : ... Thor, kemarin gw ga ada ya?

Author : Napa? Peduli amat!

Jellal : ... ANIMA!

Meeting Class 10-B

LUCY POV

Pagi-pagi, Aku berjalan ke arah lapangan sekolah... Baru sebentar aku berjalan, tiba-tiba, ada suara memanggilku.

"Hey Luce! Baru dateng?"sapa Gray yang sedang bermain basket.

"Iya! Kamu rajin banget udah main!"kataku yang jengkel karena melihat Gray yang sudah bermain sampai basah!

"Ehehe, Btw, Luce pulang sekolah kita ada rapat per kelas!"kata Gray

"Ngerepotin banget"kataku

~At Class~

"Ohayou..."kataku

"Luce! Kamu tau ga? Di kelas 10-B ada murid baru!"kata Natsu

"Siapa? Anak-anak 10 B aja aku gak kenal!"kataku

"Itu..."kata Wendy

"KYAAAA! LOKI-SAMA! LYON! RINTOOO!~"

"Ehhh?! Apaan tuh!"kata Gray yang dateng bawa handuk (?)

"Yo! My sweet Angels!"kata Loki dengan backsound 'Cring-cring- ngecring' (?)

"Mau gak makan bareng akuu? "Eh! Aku duluan!" "Kyaaa!"

"...Rame sekali.."kata Seriza yang sama sekali GAK tertarik.

"To-to-tolong aku Gray~samaaa!"teriak Juvia sambil lari-lari.

"Eh? Ada apa si-WAKHH!"kata Gray yang kaget karena ditabrak.

"Uhhh... I-itu..."kata Juvia

"Juvia-chaaannn! KECINIIIII~ (?)"kata Lyon dengan alaynya.

"Hoy! Lyon! Mau apa kau disini!"bentak Gray

"Ya mau sekolah lah.."katanya

"Tau lah! Anak bebek juga tau!"kata Gray

"Aku nggak ada urusan denganmu... aku hanya.. JUVIA~"lanjut Lyon.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. KepSek sarap, guru sarap, ternyata muridnya ikut sarap..

"Seriza –chaaaannn!"teriak seseorang yang tak kalah "Cring-cring nya'

"Nyaaaa! MINGGIRRR!"teriak Seriza ketakutan

DUAG!

"Hibiki... sopan sedikit!"tegur Kagura Mikazuchi. Cewek terhebat di kelas 10-B

"Maaph bu..."

"Lucy! Aduh aku kangen sekali padamuuu!"teriak Loki.

"HIII!" Aku sampai merinding dikejar-kejarnya! Soalnya para fans-nya juga envy.

"Luka-taan! Aku ka-"

DUAG!

"Gakupo... Bisa kau tenang?"kata SeeU dengan _deathglare_

"A-Ayee..."kata Gakupo yang mirip...Happy?

"Makasih banget SeeU"kata Luka

"_Douitashimashite_~"

"Hwaaaa! Rin! Len! Apa kabar kalian?"kata Lenka dan Rinto

"Baik-baik kok. Len malah makin buncit (?)!"kata Rin

"Baik-baik kok. Rin malah makin pendek (?)!'kata Len

"SIAPA YANG LU KATAIN BUNCIT?!"bentak Len.

"SIAPA YANG LU KATAIN PENDEK?!"bentak Rin.

Akhirnya, gw liat Rin ama Len jambak-jambakan... (?)

"Wendy-tan!"sapa Chelia dari belakang

"Chelia-cchi! Hisashiburi~"sapa Wendy juga

"Hm? Ada Romeo-kun juga? Kalian lagi *ehm* apa ya? *ehm*" kata Chelia.

"Ng-Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok!"kata Romeo malu-malu.

"Hoi! Masih kecil udah pada pacaran!"kata Cana yang memegang...

"...Bir? Cana-san, emang sejak kapan ada sekolah yang membolehkan bawa bir?"tanya Wendy

"Suka-suka gua!"kata Cana

"A-ano... kapan kita mulai pelajarannya?"tanyaku pada Gray.

"Ga taulah, pulang aja yuk!"ajak Gray

"HAH?! Coba lu scroll halaman ke atas, tertera '_Pagi-pagi'" _kataku heran.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

_Pemberitahuan, Kepada seluruh ketua dan wakil ketua kelas, harap menemui Bu Tako Luka, di ruangan ajaibnya. Yang lain, silahkan mengikuti eskul! Yang baca, review! (?)_

"Apa banget coba!"kata Seriza kecapean.

"Kalau begitu, Juvia duluan deh..."kata Juvia

"Jaa nee!~"kata Wendy

"...Thor, kapan gw muncul?"tanya Jellal (?)

"Tuh, lu barusan nongol!"kata Author (?)

"GW?! JANGAN SAMPE KEULANG!"kata IA

"Berisik lah! Gw aja hampir dilupakan!"kata Gumi

"Gw ama Natsu duluan! Lu pada berisik!"kata Lisanna.

~Skip Time, TakoYaki Room~

Still Lucy POV

Yah... ajaib sih ajaib... cuman.. GAK KAYAK GINI KALI!

Wallpaper = Gambar Tuna. Meja Kerja = Ada Tuna aslinya!

Author : Kok mirip Miku di Fic pertamaku ya?

"Eh... Jadi, apa yang mau ditanyakan?"tanya Kagura.

"Emmm... Ini... Sebenarnya GW mau buat Festival minggu depan... Festival ini berdiri untuk merayakan pertama kalinya GW melihat Takoyaki asli."kata TakoLuka Gaje dan sok Gaul.

"... Aku tak mengerti"kataku.

"Sudaahh! Buat aja... huweee! Hiks! Mamiii (?)"rengek KepSek gw yang tadinya gaul jadi cengeng!

"Jadi, apa aja yang kita butuh?"tanya Hibiki

"700 stand takoyaki, 1000000 stand Tuna buatku!~"lanjutnya

"... Lucy, catet '7 stand takoyaki, 10 stand Tuna, 20 stand Crepe'" kata Gray yang makin Gaje

"Ya sudah, itu saja kan? Kami permisi du-

"TUNGGU!"teriak Tako Luka

"Nanti, tolong adakan pertunjukan drama ya!"lanjutnya

"Eh... Baiklah"kata Kagura

~Back to Class~

"Ano, Seriza.. ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu sebentar"kata Gray.

"E-Eh? A-Ada perlu apa ya denganku? Eh.."kata Seriza gugup

"Sebenarnya, Kepala Sekolah meminta klub drama untuk tampil"kata ku melanjuti.

"O-oh...gitu"kata Seriza agak gugup.

BRAK!

"Minna! DUDUK!"kata Erza-sensei yang sepertinya terlambat.

"Emm... Sepertinya hari ini hari spesial...

KITA ULANGAN DADAKAN!"lanjutnya lagi

...

...Lu ngomong apa?

HAH?! MATI GW! BAHANNYA APA?!

"Onee-chan... gimana nih!"kata Wendy udah mau nangis

"Tenang aja... pasti solanya gampang!"kata Seriza agak takut.

"Zzzz..."Kata Natsu

"Hoy! Bangun Natsu-nii!"teriak Romeo.

-Ulangan campuran-

HA? MAKSUD?

Tulis nama anda di tembok depan!

...HAH?! Tanpa gw sadari, Miku maju kedepan nyoret2.

Teriaklah 'Im BIUTIPUL!

...EMG GW CHERRY BELLE? Si Kaito teriak dengan alaynya..

Orang yang kamu sukai? Teriaklah namanya

...MANA BERANI! Si Juvia sih teriak aja "GRAY SAMAAAA!"

Tulislah siapa Presiden pertama Indonesia!

...JADI IPS?! IA sih nulis2 aja tuh

PULANG KALIAN!

...Speechless

Tuhan, sampai kapan aku harus menderita?!

TO BE CONTINUED

REVIEW!


	5. Crisis Drama (1)

Minna! Konnichiwa! Udah baca chapter 334? Nangis? Mau tissue? #plak.

Sudah, mari lupakan dan baca Ff ini!~

! Crisis Drama (1) !

Fairy Tail & Vocaloid isnt mine!

Normal POV

"Hwaaahh! Pagi yang cerah! Semoga hari ini menyenangkan!"kata seorang gadis berambut pirang. Yap. Lucy Heartfillia~

"Lu-chaaaann!~ Aku mau dong ikut ke sekolahmu~"pinta Levy.

"Boleh. Tapi jangan kaget ya!"kata Lucy.

"Eh?"

~ SCHOOL~

"Hyaa! Stand makanannya banyak sekali!"kata Levy.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan kaget..."kata Lucy.

"Lu-chan! Belikan aku ini!~"pinta Levy lagi.

"HAH?! Bayar sendiri lah!"teriakku.

Disaat bersamaan, munculah seorang laki-laki yang bajunya hilang entah kemana, beserta seorang gadis kecil dan gadis elegan tapi freak.

"Luce, sudah bayarin aja! Kau kan lebih tua darinya!"kata sang laki-laki yang bajunya ngilang.

"Iih! Gray! Kenapa sih kau ikut campur urusan orang!"bentak Lucy.

"Gray-sama betul! Lucy-san harus sayang sama adeknya!"kata sang wanita elegan (bisa disebut).

"J-Juvia... Tapi kan adekku bawa dompet sendiri!"kata Lucy.

"Ya kan GRAY~SAMAAA~"kata gadis yang mulai_ freak_-nya.

"Anoo.. Levy-san... ya?"tanya sang gadis cilik itu.

"Waahh~ Wendy! _Hisashiburiii_~"kata Levy.

"Eh? Kalian saling kenal?"tanya Lucy heran.

"Iya! Dulu pas... aku ke toko buku!"kata Levy.

**Flashback:**

"**Gawat! Gawat! Aku lupa nge-balikin buku!"kata Levy.**

**GUBRAK!**

"**Adu-du-duuuhh... Maaf! Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Wendy.**

"**Maaf, ini salahku. Aku terburu-buru sih!"kata Levy.**

**Mata Wendy pun langsung tertuju ke buku yang sedang dipegangnya.**

"**Kyaaa! I-Itu kan buku limited edition majalah tentang sekolah **_**Blue Pegasus**_**!"teriak Wendy.**

"**Eh? Kau juga suka ya? Sepertinya kita kompak! Aku Levy!"kata Levy memperkenalkan diri.**

"**Aku Wendy!"kata Wendy.**

**Flashback OFF**

"Walau ga ngerti... ya sudahlah."kata Lucy.

"Hey, Luce! Takoyaki ini isi stroberi!"kata Natsu tiba-tiba.

"GYAA! Muncul dari mana?! Lagipula, mana ada Takoyaki isi stroberi?!"teriak Lucy.

"_Minnaaaaa! Koko ni iru_ _yo_!"teriak si kembar.

"Len ! Rin!...

...

Kalian pakai baju apaan?!"kata Lucy heran.

Biar kujelaskan.

Karena ini festival umum (kagak sih) sekolah, banyak cosplayer dateng (Mana?! :3), makanya mereka sedikit ber-cosplay sih... tapi...

LEN : Rambut kuncir 2, mau mirip seseorang ditokoh anime K-ON!, berbaju... 'Pisang I love you! Love you! Love you so much! Since I found that love is pisaanng~' KURANG PANJANG KAN?!

RIN : Rambut make wig warna cokelat, mirip di tokoh anime SAO, berbaju... 'Jeruk,My Everything! ' MIRIP BEBELAC YA! :3

"Aku mengerti kalian mau cosplay, tapi... malu kan kalau orang ngeliat kalian dengan pandangan seperti 'Ew!' 'Ga tau malu!' 'Makhluk hidupkah?'"kata Natsu.

"Gray! Lucy! Lyon! Cepat periksa klub drama! Kita harus memastikan mereka sudah siap atau belum!"teriak Kagura Mikazuchi dari belakang.

"Iya... Heh? Lyon? Dimana?"tanya Gray.

"Tuh, dibelakang Juvia."kata Kagura.

"GYAAA! Gray-samaaaaaa!"teriak Juvia ketakutan.

"LYON... KITA MUSTI CEPETAN! GA USAH MAIN-MAIN BISA?!"teriak Kagura disertai _death glare_~

"A-Aye~"kata Lyon.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka pergi, pengunjung sekolah makin ramai. Mari kita lihat keadaanya!

"Romeo-saann! Aku mau boneka kelinci itu!~"kata Wendy pada Romeo. Maklum, pasangan _lovey-dovey_ kayak begini. (Belom jadian kok!)

"Baiklah! Hemm..."kata Romeo yang siap-siap melempar _ring_. Permainan _Ring Toss_!

"Kyaaa! Romeo-kun! Aku mau yang penguin!"kata Chelia dari belakang.

"C-Chelia! Hah? Kenapa minta sama aku?"tanya Romeo.

"Ahhh~ Ga apa-apa kan Romeo-san?"tanya Wendy beserta _angel smile_-nya.

"B-Baiklah..."kata Romeo nge-blush.

"Hummm... Nee, Natsu-kun! Emangnya sekolahmu selalu gaje gini?" tanya Levy yang bingung melihat stand 'TakoLuka Fans Club'.

"Iya! Mulai dari kepala sekolah, guru, sampai muridnya!"kata Natsu JUJUR...

"Ano... mau gak kita nyusul ngeliat Seriza-san? Entah kenapa... aku merasa ada yang ga beres!"kata Juvia tiba-tiba.

"_Well_... Firasatmu selalu benar sih... tapi... masa..."kata Len.

*JENG! JENG!*

~ RUANG DRAMA~

"Oiii! Seriza! Persiapan kalian sudah siap belum?"tanya Gray.

Mata Lucy langsung tertuju pada...

...

Seriza yang sedang menangis.

"O-oi! Seriza! Kenapa kau menangis?! Mana anggota lainnya?!"tanya Kagura panik.

"H-Hey, lihat deh..."kata Lyon sambil menunjuk ke arah kertas yang dipegang Seriza.

"Lihat ap-

**Untuk Seriza**

**Haha~ Rasain! Sekarang kamu hanya bisa nangis dan gak akan pernah bisa nampil! Sekarang aku,dan anggota lainnya sedang berlibur ke kota lain! SILAHKAN MERATAPI NASIBMU!**

**Ttd, Miki Ketua Klub Drama.**

"I-Ini penindasan! Apa yang telah kau lakukan Seriza?!"tanya Lucy.

"A-aku.. aku... HUWAAAAA!"tangis Seriza pun pecah.

"T-Tunggu Seriza! Mending kau lap air mata mu dulu! Baru kita bicara!"kata Gray menenangkan.

...

..."Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!"tanya Kagura memecahkan kesunyian.

"Aku... bisa disebut murid kesayangan guru drama-ku, Jenni-sensei. Itu dikarenakan aku yang paling rajin datang setiap kali ada latihan... Entah kenapa, anggota klub drama yang lain ga suka padaku... makanya..."kata Seriza.

"Jadi... kita harus bagaimana nih!"kata Rin.

...

"WAAKKH! RIN! LEN! JUVIA! NATSU! LUKA! ROMEO! WENDY! MIKU! IA! LISANNA! KENAPA KALIAN BISA DISINI!"teriak Gray kaget.

"Lengkap amat manggilnya!"kata Lucy.

CTING! (Bukan suara oven!)

"Aku ada ide! Ini... Jumlah-nya pas! Kita bisa mainkan dramanya!"kata Seriza.

"Hah? Caranya?"tanya IA.

"J-Jangan-jangan..."kata Lisanna.

"Yap. KALIAN SEMUA DISINI ADALAH PEMAIN! Tetapi mungkin Lyon dan Kagura mungkin sibuk, jadi gak usah!~"kata Seriza.

"HAH?!-

"Nah silahkan liat naskah yang sudah kuberi! Disini kita mainkan 2 scene! Kalau ada yang lupa dialognya, pake dialog sendiri saja! Kumohon!"kata Seriza.

Mata Lucy dan Gray tertuju pada scene yang mereka mainkan...

"Nah... 30 menit lagi acara dimulai! Cepat!"

TO BE CONTINUED  
~!REVIEW!~

Plus, jangan ketinggalan chapter berikutnya! Seru loh! (kayaknya)


	6. Crisis Drama (2)

Oosssuuu!~ Minna! Akhirnya baru bisa bikin minggu!

Hehe, mau tau spesial dari chapter ini? *jeng jeng*

POV kali ini adalah Readers sendiri! Jadi seperti readers adalah penonton drama mereka!

Met menikmati!~

! Crisis Drama (2) !

Warning : Fairy Tail and Vocaloid isn't mine! Gaje, Garing,dll.

* * *

'Readers' POV

Selamat siang semua! Hari ini aku diberitahu teman sahabatku, ada _drama musical_ di sekolah FairyLoid Academy! Karena penasaran, aku pun duduk dibarisan tengah, sambil menunggu acaranya!~

Wah, ternyata rame juga ya!... Bahkan ada seekor... gurita yang ikut menonton... Sekolah aneh!

(Tirai Terbuka)

Waahh! Sudah dimulai!

"Selamat siang semua! Nama saya adalah Seriza Marvell, wakil ketua klub Drama! Disini kami terdapat 2 _scene_ yang berbeda, jadi, silahkan dinikmati!" kata seorang gadis ditengah panggung.

Penonton semua bertepuk tangan, penasaran banget! Kayak gimana sih penampilan mereka?

(Soundtrack : Cendrillon)

Narator (Lisanna) : Suatu saat, di suatu tempat... Diadakan pesta dansa dengan pangeran.

Muncul 2 pemain, satu gadis (Lucy) memakai gaun dan topeng pesta, satu lagi laki-laki(Natsu) tidak kelihatan hanya suara.

Natsu : Ingat, Lucy. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, kau **HARUS** membunuh pangeran secepatnya! (Gray)

Lucy : Aku mengerti!

Lisanna : Putri itu pun cepat-cepat memasuki ruang pesta dansa dan bertemu dengan pangerannya.

Lucy : Ahh... ramai sekali! Bagaimana caraku untuk menemukan-

Gray : Hai, putri cantik, maukah kau berdansa denganku? *sambil melepas topeng*

Lucy : A-ah.. Apa kau pangeran Gray?

Gray : Sstt! Mari kita berdansa bersama *sambil mengulurkan tangannya*

(Soundtrack : Cendrillon ~REFF~)

Lisanna : Putri dan pangeran itu berdansa sampai hampir tengah malam. Putri itu tersadar bahwa is **HARUS** membunuhnya, tapi apa boleh buat kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta padanya?

Lucy : *melihat ke arah jam* *lalu tiba-tiba melihat lelaki yang menyuruhnya itu datang kearahnya*

Natsu : Cepat lakukan, waktunya sudah hampir habis looh~ *sambil menyeringai*

Lucy : *sambil gemetar* A-aku.. aku... *mulai menangis*

Gray : A-ada apa? *menoleh ke arah jam*

Pukul 23.45

Lucy : Maafkan aku ... pangeran...

Gray : EH?-

Lucy : Selamat tinggal... *menusukkan pisau ke arah Gray*

Seisi ruangan : Kyaaa! Pangeran dibunuh! Siapa pelakunya!

Lisanna : Seisi ruangan pun panik mencari pelaku yang membunuh pangeran itu, hanya terdengar suara tangisan seorang gadis yang berdansa bersamanya...

Lucy : *merenungkan perbuatannya* Aku hanya ingin kembali... ke masa-masa saat kita bersama...

(Tirai tertutup, lalu terbuka dengan adegan baru)

* * *

~Scene 2 ~ (disini SEMUA bernyanyi!~)

Narator 2 (IA) : Ada seorang gadis yang membawa sepucuk surat, dan hari itu sudah gelap,lalu ia menemukan... sebuah mansion yang... misterius!

(Soundtrack : Bad~End~Night Mansion song)

Gadis(Miku) : *mengetuk pintu* Apa ada seseorang disini?

Butler(Lyon) : Wah, wah... apa kau butuh bantuan disini?

Boneka lelaki (Romeo) (Karena ga bisa menyanyi, suara Len) : Selamat dataang~

Boneka perempuan (Wendy) (Suara oleh Rin) : Ke mansion kami yang menakjubkaan~

Maid(Seriza) : Biar kau kulayani kau dengan teh~

IA : Semua merayakan kedatangan Miku ke mansion tersebut...

Master(Natsu lagi) : Wah, kedatangan kau ke mansion ini pasti sebuah takdir!~

Wendy+Romeo(Rin + Len) : Kalau begitu PESTA!~ PESTA!~

Romeo (Len) : Cepat! Cepat!~

Lyon : Tuangkan wine!~

Lady(Luka) : Mari kita bersulang!~

Wendy (Rin) : Apa kau siap?~

Mistress(Juvia) : Kalau begitu mari kita mulai!~

Seisi Mansion : Marilah kau menikmati _Happy Night_!~

Miku : *melihat ke jendela* Kenapa... pagi belum datang juga?

Romeo+Wendy : Lihat lah jarum jam itu!~

Miku : *ketakutan* AAKKHH! *terjatuh ke ruang rahasia* (Berisi peti mati)

Juvia : Oh? Kau disini?~

Natsu : Jadi kau melihatnya~

Seriza : Jangan takut ya!~

Lyon : Kau mau kemana?~

Seluruh isi mansion (kecuali Miku) : Tunggu sebentar!~

Miku : Bagaimana cara aku pulang?

Juvia/Natsu : Setelah permainan ini selesai~

Lyon/Seriza : Kau boleh kembali~

Miku : *menutup muka* Kunci untuk _Happy Ending_... ada dimana?

...

Miku : Aku menemukannya!~ Akulah pemeran utama Crazy Night ini~ *mengambil pisau dari jam tersebut* Baru saja aku bersenang-senang sendiri kok!~ *menusuk diri sendiri dengan pisau*

Seisi Mansion : Enjoy _the Happy Night_!~

Miku : Diruangan yang sepi, ada bayangan yang bertepuk tangan...~

Shadow : *mengambil surat lalu menghilang*

(Tirai tertutup)

Aku spontan berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, sama dengan penonton lainnya!~

-Normal POV-

"Haduuuuhh... capek!"teriak Gray dibalik panggung.

"Kau enak, Cuma tampil 1 _scene_!"kata Natsu.

"Hoy! Ini semua demi Seriza, bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu?!" kata Lucy.

"Semuanya... maaf merepotkan kalian-

"Tidak apa-apa! Itu menyenangkan!"kata Rin.

"Yep! Seru! Seru!"kata Len sambil meniru lagu tadi.

"Terima kasih!"teriak Seriza sambil menangis.

BRAK! Pintu ruang klub drama dibuka oleh Miki lebar-lebar.

...Eh? MIKI?!

"Miki-senpai! Kenapa-

"Hmph! Barusan kau menampilkan aksi yang lumayan, Seriza. Tapi tidak sebagus biasanya" kata Miki.

"Hei! Bukannya itu salah mu! Kau yang meninggalkan Seriza sendirian, menyebabkan dia ketakutan, sekarang kau malah bilang begitu?!" bentak Natsu dan Gray.

"... Diam" kata Miki sambil keluar dari ruang Drama.

...

"YEEEYY! BERSULANG! KITA TELAH BERHASIL MENAMPILKAN DRAMA BERSAMA!" ucap Seriza.

"Makasih juga untuk Lyon, yang mau gabung dengan kami!"kata IA.

"Hehe, TAPI AKU MAUNYA AMA JUVIA CHAN TAUUU!"kata Lyon sambil mengejar Juvia.

GRAK!

"Semuanya, terima kasih! Berkat kalian, aku bisa membeli es krim!" kata Tako Luka tiba-tiba.

...HAH?

"Iya! Biaya pertunjukkan itu cukup untuk 500 Es krim!" katanya lagi.

"AH! SIAPA YANG MENYURUH MEREKA BAYAR, TAKO-CHAAAN?!" teriak Lucy.

"Heeeehh? Huweee! Jangan salahkan aku lagiii!" rengek Tako Luka.

...

Tapi mungkin, ini akan menjadi hari yang selalu kuingat!

RNR

Drama di atas ada yang kupersingkat, berdasarkan cerita kok!~


	7. Confession

…Gomennasai minna! Akhirnya bisa buat sekarang… Yah, komputer rusak, apalah…

Okay, _back to story_ desu!

Warning : Gaje,OOC,kata" gaul…

FAIRY TAIL and VOCALOID is'nt mine!

Lucy's POV

…

"APAAAA?!" teriak gadis-gadis di kelas.

Buset, baru mulai ceritanya udah teriak-teriak ya?

"Beneran?!" teriak Gumi.

"Selamat! Gw aja belom loh!" kata Luka.

"GA BOLEEEHH!" teriak Seriza.

"Hey, ga apa-apa kali!" kata Juvia.

"Kapan?! Sejak kapan?" Tanya Miku.

"S-setelah pentas drama itu…" kata Wendy.

Mau tau kenapa?

**Flashback : **

"**Nee wendy! Mau pulang bareng?" tanya Romeo.**

"**Eh? Kupikir kau bakal pulang sama Chelia…" kata Wendy.**

"**Gak, dia ama Lyon…" kata Romeo.**

"**Emm… Baiklah!" kata Wendy.**

…**..**

**(Saat sampai didepan rumah Wendy)**

"**Oke… terima kasih sudah mengantarku!" kata Wendy.**

"…**..Wendy…." kata Romeo.**

"**Eh?" kata Wendy sambil nge-**_**blush**_**.**

"**Se-sebenarnya a-aku.. su-**

"**WENDY! KAU SEDANG BICARA SAMA SIAPA?!" teriak Seriza dari dalam.**

**-ka padamu!" kata Romeo.**

…**..**

…**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"… Wahh… Romeo nekad juga ya!" kata Rin.

"Tapi, hebat juga loh! Bisa ngomong depan Seriza!" kataku.

"HEH! Apa maksudmu?!" kata Seriza.

"Dasar cewek-cewek tukang gosip!" kata Gray sambil mendekati meja Lucy.

"Gray! Ngapain kau disini?!" tanya Lucy.

"Nguping.." kata Gray.

"_Gomenne_, Gray. Tapi… INI LAGI MASALAH SERIUS!" teriak Seriza.

"Ups! Seriza kalo marah serem~" kata Lisanna.

"…Oke?" kata Gray ketakutan lalu balik ke meja-nya.

"… Sudah kuputuskan.." kata Juvia tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ada apa Juvia?" tanyaku.

"A-aku… Aku akan menembak Gray-sama!" bisik Juvia.

"A-apa?! Bagaimana dengan Lyon?!" tanyaku gugup.

"Lyon kan udah punya Chelia!" kata Wendy.

"Wahh… berjuang ya!" kata Luka.

"_GANBATTE_!" kata IA.

"Juvia-chan nekad juga!" kata Miku.

Aku… Ga tau mau bilang apa…

"Lucy-san? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Juvia.

"E-enggak apa-apa! Cuma pusing!" kataku dengan senyuman palsu.

"… Lucy, nanti istirahat… aku mau ngomong sesuatu!" kata Seriza.

"… Oke"

GREK

Erza-sensei memasuki kelas seperti biasa… tapi… entah kenapa mukanya agak muram? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

"… _Minna… Sensei_ harus katakan sesuatu.." kata Erza-sensei.

"Ada apa sensei? Kurang makan?" Tanya Natsu.

"BUKAN!" teriak sensei.

"Lalu… ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"….."

.

.

.

.

.

"Fairyloid Academy akan ditutup…"kata Erza-sensei.

DEG! A-apa?

"Kenapa?! Kok bisa?!" kata Natsu sambil mendobrak meja.

"…"

"Lalu… kita akan dipindahkan ke mana?" tanya Rin.

"Sebentar… Ada beberapa dari kalian yang akan dipindahkan ke Fairy Hills Academy dan… Voca-High School…"kata Erza-sensei.

"Sebentar maksudnya… kita harus berpisah?!" teriak Len tiba-tiba.

"… Bisa dibilang…"kata Erza-sensei lagi.

**PEMBERITAHUAN, SELURUH KETUA DAN WAKIL KETUA KELAS DIHARAPKAN PERGI KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH…**

"Maaf sensei, aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu!" kata Gray,

"A-aku juga!" kataku.

"… Silahkan…"kata Erza-sensei dengan lesu.

GREK.

"Permisi, ada a-

"APA MAKSUDMU DITUTUP?!" teriak Kagura.

"Benar, Tako-Luka! Jelaskan pada kami!" kata Lyon.

"Kenapa… sekolah ini harus ditutup?" tanyaku.

"… Maaf, tak bisa kukatakan.." kata Tako-Luka.

" LAH?! Trus ngapain manggil kami ke sini?!" Tanya Kagura.

"Ah, ini bagikan lembaran kertas ini ditiap kelas.." kata Tako-Luka sambil memberikan daftar nama sekolah dan murid.

"Ini…"

Mataku langsung tertuju pada lembaran kertas itu…

Aku harus berpisah dengan Miku,Rin,Lisanna,Seriza,Jellal,Natsu dan…?!

"Tunggu sebentar Tako-Luka! Kenapa pembagiannya seperti ini?!" teriakku yang membuat Kagura dan Lyon loncat.

"Eh? Tapi sudah gak bisa diubah lagi… itu sudah tetap!" kata Tako-Luka.

…

~Bel istirahat siang~

"_Itadakimasu_!~"

"Haahh…." Kataku lesu.

"Ada apa Lucy? Tumben lesu begitu!" Tanya Natsu.

"…Lu ga tau?" tanyaku.

"Hah? Apaan?" Tanya Natsu.

"SEKOLAH KITA MAU BUBAR DAN KITA SEMUA GA BISA KETEMU LAGI!" teriakku yang cukup membuat seisi kelas menengok padaku dan Natsu.

"O-oh begitu…" katanya lagi.

"Bicara denganmu emang ga ada gunanya!" kataku sambil keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"Luce?"

~Di Lapangan Olahraga~

Lapangan ini memang sepi…

"…Suka"

'Eh? A-ada orang disana?' pikirku.

Lalu aku pun bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi…

"S-sebenarnya… dari dulu Juvia suka pada Gray-sama…" kata Juvia dengan rona merah di pipinya.

'JUVIA?! T-ternyata… dia benar-benar mengatakannya pada Gray!' pikirku.

"Juvia…" kata Gray.

"I-Iya Gray-sama?!" kata Juvia gugup.

"Maaf, tapi… aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai…" kata Gray.

.

.

"EH?! K-Kalo boleh Juvia tahu… siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Juvia.

.

.

"Dia adalah…"

.

.

JENG! JENG! JEEEEEENG! (?)

"Lu-

"Juviaaa! Graaay! Kalian sedang apa disini?~" teriak Lisanna.

"Oi, Lisanna!" kataku dengan pelan.

"Eh? Lu-

"Sssst! Jangan bilang kalau aku disini,ya?" kataku memohon.

"Oi Lisanna! Kami sedang membicarakan hal penting! Bisakah kau…" kata Gray.

"-Baiklah!" kata Lisanna pelan.

'Lu? Siapa itu? Apa jangan-jangan… gadis yang disukai Gray itu… Aku?!' pikirku.

To Be Continue!

Hehe, penasaran ga nih?

Jangan lupa RnR ya!~

Kalo udah Read tapi gak review itu bikin GREGET!


End file.
